Reach For Me
by Broony
Summary: D/S. Dan is on a self-destructive path. Can Serena help him? Will he allow her?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Dan! Don't you dare walk out that door. I mean it" Rufus barked at his son

"Dad, don't start acting like you care just because my friends are here. You have never showed any real interest in what I do or gave me the attention and guidance I needed, it was all about Jenny or Lily. You don't give a shit so cut the act" Dan said in a calm voice before turning to his friends "Let's go"

"How dare you speak to me like that" Rufus looked on at his son shocked. His answer was a simple slam of the door. He knew best not to go after him, it would only make the situation worse. He had learnt that the hard way. Rufus didn't know what to do with Dan, he was loosing control over him. Dan's words had stung him, 'did he really think that' he thought to himself.

It had been nearly 2 months since Dan and Serena had broken up and their roles had somewhat been reversed as Dan's way of coping was to go out nearly every night with his 'new friends' while Serena opted to stay indoors. Truth was they were not 'friends', they were a group of lads with a bad reputation. Dan knew this but he didn't care, it seemed like after their break up he lost himself and his way, and he was in no hurry to be found. Hanging out with Zach, Rhys and Mason had changed Dan; he was not Lonely Boy no more. They had opened him up to a new world. A world of Alcohol and drugs. They knew that Dan had never drunk or used drugs before so they played on that fact. Dan swore that he would never take drugs but that soon changed when the guys teased and wore him down, as soon as he witnessed the effects it had on you he wanted in. Of course he was drunk at the time and everything seemed like fun and a new experience to him. From that night smoking pot became a ritual for him.

People around Dan started to notice the change in him. His attitude had also changed. Everyone knew it had something to do with the new group he was hanging out with and tried to steer him away from them but Dan was having non of it, telling everyone they were overreacting and they were not the problem. Dan had met the guys at a bar where he and Vanessa had gone to one night, it was her way of trying to occupy and detour his mind from Serena. Vanessa had got talking to one of them while getting drinks and the rest they say…was history.

"Tonight we are celebrating" Mason picked up his glass and looked around the bar

"What are we celebrating?" Dan asked

"Shitty parents, one night stands and new friends"

"We'll drink to that" They clinked their glasses and downed them in one

"Let's go dance and find ourselves some conquests" Zach winked

Dan was on a mission tonight. Earlier in the day he had logged on to Gossip Girl and read all about how Serena was over her 'Brooklyn Boy', and how glad she was to finally be free. She no longer had to be the object of his romantic affections.

Dan felt both sadness and aggression and knew exactly how to deal with it. However he did not realize that the Gossip blog was a false rumour. One of his 'so called new friends' had sent a blast knowing he would receive it. He needed to shock Dan into making some changes. He wanted to bring him down to there level. He knew all about Serena and the effect she had on Dan, a part of him was still innocent, the part of him that only belonged to Serena and the guys didn't like that.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Blair I don't want to go to a bar" Serena whined as her friend waved down a taxi and got in.

"Serena you need to get yourself out and back on that horse. You can't stay in another night and besides were meeting the girls at Digital. It'll be a fun night, I promise"

"I suppose one drink wont harm" Serena gave in and sat beside her in the taxi

"One drink? Please, that's just to get warmed up"

…………………………………………………………………………

"How about him, he's hot" Blair and the girls had been pointing out guys for Serena but she was not interested in any of them.

"Blair, stop. I'm not looking for another relationship at the minute"

"Who said anything about a relationship" Blair smirked but Serena just rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood for this.

"Let's just go dance ok"

"Now that's the first sensible thing you have said all night Serena"

Just as they were stepping onto the dance floor someone caught Serena's eye. "Omg, what…..what's he…

"What the hell is Humphrey doing in a bar" Blair questioned as she followed Serena's gaze. "And omg he's got friends, male friends at that" she said as if witnessing the impossible, and with sarcasm dripping from every pour in her body. "Serena" Blair tried to get her to move but it was like she was stuck on the spot.

Dan had not noticed them.

Due to the mass amount of people in the bar Serena had not initially seen the girl he was dancing with. They watched eyes wide as Dan pulled the brunette closer to him and began grinding their bodies against each other. Her hands groping everywhere she could.

"Even Cabbage Patch is having more fun than you" Blair said with no tact. She was completely unaware how thoughtless and insensitive her statement was. She should have known how her friend would be hurting.

"Shut up Blair" Serena whispered

She felt mixed emotions to the scene that was unfolding across the dance floor. Her heart was hurting at the sight of Dan touching another girl in that way. Her chest tightened at the thought of him moving on. She felt a sudden surge of anger towards the brunette who was currently running her hands through his hair. All she wanted to do was go over and rip that girl from him. She knew she had no right to feel like this as he was no longer her property. He was up for sale; she just didn't want anybody to put a bid on him.

"I've got to get out of here" Serena stated as she walked across the other side of the bar with her head down. She didn't want to be seen.

Blair tried to follow her out the bar but was pushed back a little by the crowds. When she finally made it out the door she looked on helpless at the sight she was greeted with. Serena was hunched over with her hands on her face

"Don't worry S, he's not worth it" Blair tried to calm her but was taken aback when she jolted herself up

"No more, I will not let him get to me" Serena looked Blair dead in the eye "next bar"

Even though Serena acted tough on the outside Blair knew she was hurting on the inside.

Will Serena realize she doesn't need to fight and compete with Dan? If only she knew he needed help whether he would admit it or not because pretty soon this situation could escalate. Will Dan be happy with just smoking Pot, or will he want a bigger kick?

Can she help him…………………..but will he let her?

* * *

This is just a short chapter just to get the story up and running. Hope you all like it. Thanks to Sofia (I'll just do it the once lol).


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Jen" Dan said while pouring himself a cup of coffee and taking a seat next to his sister "Where's dad?"

"He went to go get milk" Jenny replied "Is everything ok with you two?"

"Oh just splendid"

"Wow, it's a little early for sarcasm"

They were interrupted mid conversation by the sound of their front door opening. Rufus placed the bag on the counter and looked between his children.

Jenny could feel the tension I the air, it couldn't go unmissed. She buried her face in her coffee cup

"You go any further down in that cup Jen and we'll have to send out a search party"

"What you doing up so early Dan? I thought you wouldn't rise until….hmm 3pm" Rufus sarcastically shot his way

"OK stop! you both need to deal with whatever issues you have because I hate being amongst it all. The arguments, the hostility, your meant to be adults, can't we just go back to the way things used to be?" Jenny pushed her plate away walked out and called Eric to see if he would meet her early for school, not being able to stand the atmosphere any longer

"Way to go dad, your pissing off both your kids. You're on a roll" Dan snorted

"Quiet and less of the language boy" Rufus spat back "What was that all about last night Dan? Do you really think I don't care and neglect your feelings?"

"Yes I do" Dan said still not amending his current attitude or tone

"We'll talk about it when you drop the attitude" Rufus sternly spoke

"Always got to be on your terms, your way or no way, not that I want to talk to you anyway" Dan said under his breath

"What was that?" Rufus questioned

"Nothing, I'm going to school"

"Omg your actually going to show your face at school, I thought you had become to cool for education, lately you prefer to pissing your future away, looks like my little boy is growing up" Rufus barked

"Now you lay off the sarcasm" Dan shouted back and picked up his bag. "I won't be here after school, I'm meeting my friends"

"No, you'll come straight home even if I have to meet you at the gates and drag you by your hand, and your not seeing your so called 'friends' anytime soon either"

"Dad I'm not 10. I said I'll be home later tonight and don't tell me who I can and cannot see" Dan said through gritted teeth. He put on his coat and twisted the door handle, opening it.

Rufus sprinted over to him and jammed the door shut trapping him inside

"I am your father and you will do as I say now sit down you're not going anywhere until we figure out the cause of your major change in personality, I don't even believe you were going to school anyway"

"How many times, there is no change" Dan spat "Maybe you just haven't been looking hard enough at me

"Here we go, I've completely deserted you now have I? I don't think so, but no change huh? Then how come I found pot in your room Dan. DRUGS" Rufus said, disappointment written all over his face at his eldest child,"this is not you son" he softened his tone

"It was only pot dad; it's not going to kill me. I'm going through a bad patch is all"

"Only pot" Rufus choked out completely bewildered at Dan's casual thoughts of the drug "Only pot" he replied again pacing the floor. "If it's a bad patch then let me in, let me help you"

"It's not that big a deal" Dan said

"Dan just……your making this worse, it is a big deal, do you want to become a drug addict because pretty soon you wont be happy just smoking "only pot" He imitated his son's casual thoughts

"A drug addict? Don't be so over dramatic it's pot not cocaine, loads of teenagers do it" Dan said knowing he was making excuses for himself

"Not yet it isn't. Dan your not loads of teenagers, you're my son"" Rufus tried to get through to him

"I'm not addicted to anything, I don't need it it's just that the guys…

…Oh, the guys, you don't need people like them in your life, they are no good for you, there trouble an you know it"

"Leave them out of this" Dan said defensively

"Why are you protecting them?" Rufus said deflated, he thought he was getting somewhere before Dan snapped

"I'm not protecting them don't put words in my mouth, I'm sick of talking about this with you" Dan stood up and went into his bedroom, slamming the door

Rufus sighed to himself but was pleased he had got at least some issues off his chest. He just wanted his son back. He let Dan cool off in his room while he cleaned the kitchen and wrote music he didn't want to push Dan when he had finally started opening up to him.

……………………………………………………………………….

Eric and Jenny had left school for lunch and came to the loft. She had forgotten a book for her afternoon classes. Rufus had made them Turkey sandwiches.

"Dan" Rufus knocked on his door "I made you a sandwich for lunch, Jenny and Eric are here why don't you come out and eat with us". "Dan"

Rufus was getting impatient so decided to just walk in. He deeply exhaled as he looked around the empty room cursing to himself. Dan had left out through the fire escape. He placed the plate on top of the desk draws and checked in his wardrobe, making sure he had planned on coming back and had not packed up and ran off

"What's wrong? Where's Dan?" Jenny asked noticing the concerned look on her father's face

"He's gone, he climbed out the fire escape but he hasn't taken his clothes so that's a good sign I guess. I'm going to go look for him" Rufus said as he put on his jacket

"I thought you said you had been talking and were starting to mend things between you" Jenny said "We'll come with you"

"No you've got school, I don't want them thinking I can't control both my kids"

"It's ok, I'll go see my teachers later this afternoon, we've got more chance of finding him if we all go instead of just you"

"What's going on?, what have you offered my services for? Eric asked, completely clueless to the situation

"I'll fill you in later, come one" Jenny said

……………………………………………………………………………..

"I knew you would have a good night S" Blair stated as she walked with Serena to the school grounds after lunch

"I didn't, unless you call seeing your ex boyfriend who you are still in love with rubbing up against another girl and drinking up a storm a good night" Serena said matter of factly

"Yeah, what was up with that anyway, who knew Cabbage Patch had it in him?"

"Not helping B and will you stop calling him that… and stop insulting him"

"Wow, Humphrey's rubbed off on you" Blair rolled her eyes "Have you got a mask for tonight?"

"Yes, although I'm not going of my own free will, I'm being made to go"

"Don't get all excited at once S" Blair chuckled sarcastically "At least you'll have no worry about bumping into cabbage… I mean Dan tonight"

"That's the only bonus though"

…………………………………………………………………….

"Humphrey, man what took you so long?" Mason questioned when Dan sat down at the table between Zach and Rhys.

"My dad gave me this long winded speech on my behaviour 'change' "Dan emphasized change with air quotes. "You guys are lucky you don't have to deal with the pressure of annoying parents and school issues"

"Well neither have you lately"

"Listen were going to a party tonight in the UES, we'll count you in yes? Or does daddy want you home" Zach sarcastically said causing Mason and Rhys to snort "You know how we hate the UES crowd, why not make it a fun night and drink up there alcohol"

"Don't you need invitations to those events" Dan said

"We'll blag our way in; we've done it before, right guys, all we need are masks" Rhys smirked

"A masked party?" Dan looked unsure. He didn't want to be around the UES for many reasons …he didn't want to bump into…..her!

"What, you aren't scared are you? I thought we taught you well" Zach raised his eyebrow

"No, of course not, count me in"


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude you said this was a masked party not fancy dress" Dan twisted his face

"Well technically it's both, its fancy dress but you have to wear a mask" Rhys added

"Not the same!, how are we supposed to get in anyway?" Dan asked

"We know one of the guys inside, who knows the doorman, it's all very complicated but trust me, we'll get in" he winked

"So you are actually friends with some of the UES crowd?"

"No, he's not like the usual stuck up assholes that seems to inhabit the UES people, he's just like one of us. Don't panic"

"I'm not panicking, I'm just not happy with this costume I got to wear, the cape does nothing for my figure" Dan jokingly posed "and this mask is pissing me off"

………………………………………………………………………………….........

"OK 1st rounds on Humphrey" they all agreed once they had got a table inside

"Here, this one's on the house"

Dan grabbed the cigarette and lifted it to his mouth "Why thank you kind one" he put on a posh accent and inhaled

"What's up with this? This isn't the usual" Dan questioned after taking a draw, noticing the different taste from there usual 'smoke'. The substance was new to him

"No, tonight we thought we'd try you on something a little different, we knew you would be up for it, don't let us down" Mason spoke in a low tone "just smoke and we'll all get high together" he smiled

Dan didn't want to look like a fool in front of them so smoked the unnamed cigarette, not bothering to ask if it were safe

"The only good thing about the Upper East Side ladies is that they give it up easy if you know what I mean" Zach smirked "behind those headbands and tights lies a very naughty girl"

………………………………………………………………………….............

"Serena, sweetie you can't pull of the brunette look" Blair laughed running her fingers through Serena's brown wig "Leave it to the pro's" she stuck her tongue out and pulled down her mask leading her to the dance floor

"Tonight we are going to enjoy ourselves ok, no more Humphrey, no more drama, ok?" Blair shouted through the music into her ear

"Ok" Serena agreed

30 minutes and 3 drinks later Dan looked into the crowd of people. He barely noticed anyone as his vision was slightly blurred and could only recognise a few students from his school through their costumes.

He lifted his head when he spotted her, sitting by herself at the bar. A devilish smiled played on his lips 'found you' he thought. To others she was just a party girl in costume, in disguise; to him she was the golden goddess who made his heart stop, the words of the GG blog running through his mind, he knew that that was only partly true, he had at one time made an impact on her, he was certain that she once loved him despite what he had read 'I'll get the bitch back' he thought, his new split personality shining through, he had the drugs to thank for that. He watched as she sat up from the bar stool and tried to make her way through the crowd. He made his move.

"You look beautiful"

Serena froze on the spot. She knew that voice, her stomach knotted when she felt his fingertips graze her hips and wrap around her waist. Against her better instincts she lent back into his beating chest. Dan was taken back by her actions.

She refused to turn around and look at him afraid she would do something she may regret later. "How did you know it was me?" she still had the brunette hair piece on to go with her character, and her mask covered her eyes and nose. She was unrecognizable to the outside world

Dan leaned in closer, his breath tickling her ear as he spoke softly. "Did you think I could forget those lips?"

Serena closed her eyes and let his words linger in her mind. She was still affected by him. Being this close to him made her head spin and her pulse race his scent intoxicating.

"Why did you say you were glad to get rid of me?" he asked

"What? Dan what are you talking about" Serena turned around, confused by his question and his sudden change of tone

"On the Gossip Girl blog, it said you were happy that you were finally free and away from me" Dan said with a hint of evil in his eyes, clearly still feeling bitter

"I never sad that, how could you even think I would say that Dan"

"You liar, I bet you've been whoring it up ever since the night that 'set you free', gone back to your slutty ways have you" Dan said. Venom dripping from his words

"Don't you ever speak to me like that, how dare you" she slapped him across his cheek, hard, the force making his cheek blush immediately. Serena's anger was boiling up inside her. "I think you may have us confused, it's you that's whoring it up all over town, I saw you Dan, in the nightclub with that girl, rubbing up against her. So don't dare question me about my ways" Serena spoke right into his face before turning around making her exit

"That girl? What the…

Dan followed her out the club "what the hell are you talking about Serena, have you been spying on me" he shouted after her

"Yes Dan, I just love to see you getting your freak on with other girls" Serena rolled her eyes

"Getting your freak on, oh my, time away from me has not boded well with your vocabulary" He widened his eyes in mock annoyance "But I learn from the best" Dan said harshly "Didn't you use to throw yourself at any Tom, Dick and Harry back in your wild days, I would often read GG to check in with my dream girl only to find her with a new 'customer' each week, I thought it looked like fun so why not, you should be proud of me" he hunched his shoulders and sneered

"What's gotten in to you Dan, you've….changed"

"Omg, here we go again" Dan dragged out his words and threw his head back. He looked across the street at the pizza takeaway suddenly feeling hungry, "If another person tells me I've changed I'm gonna…………"Owww Jesus" was all that could be heard as Dan stepped down off the curb and misjudged his foot causing him to crash into the ground. It didn't help that he still had his mask on

"Serves you right you jackass" Serena looked down at him. He had a cut across his forehead going down his cheek, and his knee was cut open, from previous experience Serena knew that Dan had a tendency to lose less than normal amount of blood if he hurt himself so would need hospital attention "You are such a pain in the ass, now I'm going to have to help you get to the hospital to get them looked at, why can't you just be normal"

"I'm not going to any hospital, its a few cuts, just leave it, and how insulting, do you even know what normal is? And don't say yourself or else I really will have to go to hospital, I'll have split my sides open………………….from laughing" he said as he rolled his eyes

Although she hated him at this minute Serena knew she couldn't just leave him

"You are going and that's final, so shut up before I give you another injury, you want children yes?" she warned him

………………………………………………………………………..

"Where's Dan gone?" Mason asked to the other guys as he handed them each a drink

"He left with some brunette" Zach smirked "I guess our plan is working then, were getting to him, bye bye Serena……soon she'll be out of the way completely, unfortunately not physically but emotionally " they chuckled

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"You are like a disobedient child" Serena huffed as she helped him through the hospital doors

"I told you, I don't need your help" Dan said loosing his patience

"You don't need help do you, fine" Serena clapped her hands to her side letting go of him. "Come on then, walk" she tilted her head expectantly and folded her arms

Dan just stood there, his legs felt like jelly and his head was spinning

"I thought so" Serena looked mighty pleased with herself

"You just didn't give me enough time is all"

"Dan if I'd of given you more time you would have bled to death"

"You say that like you care, what would your 'crowd' say about that, they would have been so ashamed of you" he snorted

After giving the receptionist all his details - with help from Serena they sat in the waiting room in a tension filled silence

"What drugs have you been taking Dan?" Serena questioned him "You'll have to tell the nurse because if they give you any medication tonight you might have a reaction, its dangerous"

"Knew you couldn't keep yourself quiet for 5 minutes, well you are the drugs expert aren't you" Dan puffed out "But none"

"Don't lie to me, I can tell you've taken something, your mannerisms, your mood, what is it?"

"It's non of your god damn business" Dan spat "You can go home now" he turned away from her

"Why are you being such an asshole Dan?, who have you been hanging out with, what the hell are they turning you in to" Serena stood up and walked down the corridor to the exit

"Excuse me miss"

Serena turned around when the nurse called her. "Yes"

"You came with Mr Humphrey, yes?"

"I did, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that he'll need someone to take him home"

"I'll call him a taxi" Serena replied. She really didn't want to be around him right now

"But with any head wound we like the person to be aided by someone

"It's only a cut though?"

"I know but its procedure"

"Ok" Serena groaned when the nurse was out of earshot, this was the last place she wanted to be

Serena made her way back to the waiting room.

"Well I thought I got rid of you, how lucky am I to have you back" Dan rolled his eyes when she sat down

"I'm not back by choice"

"This is taking forever, why the long wait" Dan was getting restless. "By the way brunette doesn't suit you, I'm glad you put that wig in the bin"

"Thank you but I don't want your opinion" Serena spoke in a harsh tone

"I'm sorry you only care about what your little east sider's think right"

"Dan Humphrey?" they were interrupted by the calling of his name "Room 1 please"

After the nurse introduced herself she began to tend to his wounds, making light conversation

"So who's brought you here tonight?" she asked looking in Serena's direction

Serena began to speak but was cut off by Dan

"My mom" He sarcastically answered for her "or rather she just likes to think she is" he said with a cheeky smile

If looks could kill then Dan would be 6ft under by now with the look Serena shot his way

Nurse Stevenson let out a chuckle as she looked between the two "young love" she thought to herself

"I'm going to need to lie back while I clean and dress your head wound Sir"

"Sir?, that's what you should be calling me Serena " Dan nodded his head

Serena looked at him and held up her arm "you see this hand? It's going to get a meet and greet with your face in a minute if your not careful…..sir"

"I've already had a meet and greet thanks; my face didn't appreciate the act of kindness"

"Lovers spat?" the nurse asked bemused

"Were not lovers" they both said in unison

"Serena now likes her guys arrogant, rich and with only a 10 watt bulb lit up in his brain" Dan said, the bitterness of the blog coming back to haunt him

"OK I'm going to get some supplies out the cupboard next door, please don't kill each other while I'm gone"

As soon as Nurse Stevenson left the room Serena slapped her hand down onto his now dressed knee, putting pressure on his wound

"Owww, are you crazy" Dan sat up and clutched his now throbbing knee

"You're Mom?" Serena raised her eyebrow showing no sympathy for what she had just done

……………………………………………………………………………

"Night dad" Jenny hugged her dad and placed her glass in the sink.

"Night Jen"

She stopped at her door and turn around to Rufus "Don't worry about Dan, it's just a phase he's going through, just let him know that you'll be there for him" she gave him a smile and closed her door. She wished she could believe her own words but even she had started to worry about him, he was so different lately. Although she had only met Mason, Zach and Rhys twice before she had a bad feeling about them, she needed to find out what their deal was and had to enlist the help of the one person she hated in the world. Chuck. He's an asshole but she knew he could find anything out. If there was anything to find out

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Now I don't want you to walk on your leg tonight so I'll go get you a wheelchair to take you out to the taxi"

It took the nurse 5 minutes to find a chair

"There you go, sit, I hope to never see you again, and I mean that in the nicest way" she laughed

"Wait, your putting Serena in charge of pushing me, do you know 6 months ago she crashed a trolley, an empty trolley at that, while we were shopping, you can't put her in charge of moving wheels, with my luck I'll be back here with a glass door through my head" Dan threw his hands up and attempted to stand up

"Don't be so dramatic, thanks nurse" Serena pushed him back down into the seat and began to push him at an alarming speed down the empty corridor, only slowing down when she spotted an older nurse rounding the corner

"I hate my life" Dan choked out while holding his head in his hands as they made there exit

Is this a new beginning for S and our not so Lonely Boy? Are they bonding over bumps and bruises? Will D kick his new habit?.......We think not!

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, it's great to get feedback on the story.


	4. Chapter 4

4 weeks had passed since Dan and Serena's hospital escapades, neither had spoken to nor seen each other since. Dan had been in the school office for 40 minutes. He spun a story of how he had to take care of his 'sick mother' back in Hudson . He told head mistress Quella not to mention it to Jenny as she only knew half of the story and it would only upset her. A lie of course. The truth was that if she confronted Jenny then she would ruin his story, upset his lie. When the head started to doubt his excuse he spilled all about how he was the 'perfect student 'with the 'perfect grades 'and how credible he was. He had excellent attendance, why would he lie and miss classes if it wasn't for good reason?

"Mr Humphrey, I understand that your track record is highly impressive but you have missed a lot and I'm not sure if you will be able to handle the work load at home, it's just even more pressure for you to be under. I'm only looking out for your best interests, to be able to get through the backlog of assignments and projects you will most likely need someone to help and guide you. Can you not seek professional help for you mother? What about your dad?

"No, I'm sorry it's just not possible" Dan shrugged his shoulders "But if you can't agree to those terms then I'm just going to have to drop out all together, I know school should be my first priority but things change"

"That's not necessary Daniel, OK, we'll figure something out "

Mrs. Quella had bought it all when Dan put on his 'I'm so innocent and butter wouldn't melt in my mouth' Humphrey charm. She told him he could catch up at home as long as he put in extra hours and came into school at least twice a week to show his progress.

"If you find that you are not coping and need a mentor you have to come straigh to me ok?" Headmistress said sternly "If I see that you are struggling at all then I'm afraid we'll have no choice but to step in and intervene. I also require you to make your teachers aware of the reason for your absence"

"OK, don't worry Ms, I'll cope" Dan said sweetly, keeping up his little act . He closed the door and made his way out to the school gates 'Well that was easy' he said as a devilish smirk appeared on his face

…………………………………………………………………

As each week passes Dan had seemed to be getting worse, his temper getting darker and his demeanor changing more rapidly. He was also going out more frequently. Rufus felt helpless. He had resorted to threats and harsh punishments; he even threatened Dan with the police. Neither were having the dramatic effect he was hoping for.

Dan was no longer his caring young boy but a shadow of his former self, his former bright personality. It was as though he had been possessed

Feeling like he had lost total control of Dan he turned to the one person he could trust and who had similar problems with one of her own children in the past, though never to the extent of his son

"What a surprise to see you here Rufus, what can I do for you?" Lily asked as she opened the door motioning him to sit down

"I kind of need your advice" Rufus said weakly, feeling ashamed that he couldn't seem to parent his only son

"Ohh, what with?" she asked

Rufus began to shift uncomfortably in his chair "Dan"

……………………………………………………………………………………

"You know, my mom spends more time in Foreign countries than with me" Blair said as she plonked down next to Serena on her bed

"That's not true"

Both girls had decided to skip school, crashing at the Waldorfs place since her mom was away

"I wish she would take me with her sometime" Blair tried not to let it show that it bothered her

"Well I don't wish that because then she would be taking you away from me" Serena smiled and threw her arm across her friends shoulders

"That's sweet S, let's got get Dorota so she can paint our nails"

"Blair, why on earth would you wnat Dorota to paint them? I hope you're not treating her like a slave"

"Ohh she loves it" Blair snorted "I let her paint her own, she should be greatful" she stuck out her tongue and pulled Serena up

………………………………………………………………..

"So little poor humpty dumpty has gone and got himself into trouble huh, and has friends, I never thought I would live to see the day" Chuck said with sarcasm

"Chuck don't be a smartarse" Jenny rolled her eyes about ready to give up on him. He infuriated her

"Watch your language little girl"

"Little girl? Don't be so patrinizing, last time I checked you liked the idea of 'little girl'" Jenny shot back "I will never forget what you tried to do"

"A case if mistaken identity"

"Can you help me or not?"

"I don't know, why should I help your brother, and what's he ever done for me except give me shit? And plus Dan on drugs and abusing alcohol is something I would like to witness" Chuck replied with a laugh intrigued by Dan's new supposed persona

"Just forget about it Chuck, I knew it was a mistake asking you to help someone other than yourself" Jenny barked and walked away from him

"Lets see what's finally knocked you off your high horse Humphrey" Chuck thought to himself as he took out his phone, he knew just the person to call

………………………………………………………………………………

Dan returned home to an empty house, or so he thought. He plopped down on the sofa, his head spinning

He started to get agitated and began to fidget in his seat so decided to go and get a glass of water. Just as he was about to take a sip his phone started ringing. It was Mason

"Hey man, what's up?" he spoke into the phone. "Yeah sure, I'll meet you there at 9. No, my dad won't be a problem" He closed the phone shut and rested against the counter

"Another night out huh, have they got a new deal for you?" Vanessa showed her face. She had been in his room when she heard the front door open

!I thought your days of creepy stalking were long gone V" Dan didn't even make eye contact with her

"Well I have to reach you somehow don't I since you no longer have 'time' anymore" Vanessa sniped back

"I don't know what your problem is V, your meant to have my back, some best friend you are"

"I'm still your best friend am I, I thought that since you had a new crowd now you didn't care about the rest of us"

"You didn't seem to have a problem when you had your tongue down Zach's throat did you?" Dan said

"A drunken mistake, except the difference is Dan I learn from my mistake whereas your still making them" Vanessa spoke in a calm voice as she walked toward him "Why don't we go to the movies tonight, call the guys and tell them your busy 'best friend' "Vanessa asked desperate to stop him going out for the 5th time that week

"I don't want to go out with you, please just leave" Dan stood up

"I'm not ging anywhere, I'm not your dad that you can push around, if I leave god knows what you'll get up to. Have you looked at yourself lately? You're a mess, you can't seem to sit still for a minute with fidgeting, and you always seem anxious and can hardly ever look people in the eye, you know people who can't give you eye contact often have something to hide, do you Dan? I mean when was the last time you ate? You're getting way to thin these days and you look dirty….

"I SAID LEAVE" Dan lost his temper and threw the glass across the kitchen smashing it into a thousand pieces "JUST STOP WITH THE 20 QUESTIONS" he shouted with fire and venom in his eyes. His face turning red with anger

Vanessa looked on shocked at what was unfolding in front of her, but most of all she was scared, scared for the very first time in her life of Dan Humphrey, of her best friend. She felt a sharp sting on her arm and realised she was bleeding. A piece of the flying glass had caught her arm and had started to bleed

"I don't know who you are anymore" Vanessa ran out of the loft as tears sung her eyes.

"Will every body stop saying that" Dan clenched his fist together and punched the wall, instantly bringing blood to the surface. He started tearing up the loft in a blind rage he upturned everything in sight. He picked up Rufus guitar and held it above his head before crashing it to the ground, breaking it in an instant. 'See what it feels like to have something you love ripped from under you' he thought to himself as he continued his uproar. Family picture, plants and memories all lay broken on the floor.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

''Get off me''. Dan flung his arms up in the air in a blind panic. ''Stay away or I swear I'll kill you''

''Mr Humphrey''. A woman tugged at his arm. ''Dan''. She spoke in a low tentative voice until she finally caught his full attention. ''Sweetie there's nobody here''

Dan whipped his head back around, eyes darting side to side. A bead of sweat dripped down from his forehead. ''I scared them away''. Dan was hallucinating; she knew this but played along

''You did''. The woman aged 46 with mousy brown hair smiled at him as he sat back down onto the bed. She was a volunteer at the shelter for the homeless where Dan had sometimes resided recently when things at the loft became to overbearing or if he had been out with the guys and didn't want to get an earful from his father. His last visit here was 5 days ago and for the 1st time Rufus never questioned him on his whereabouts that night when he returned home the following day. Dan thought he had finally lost interest and no longer cared where or how he spent his time.

''Are you hungry, Dan?''

''No, I'm going out thanks''. During the course of his visits to the shelter Dan had struck up a somewhat bond with the lady volunteer and come to trust her. She was known as Elizabeth to everyone but Dan; he preferred to call her Beth

Elizabeth had 3 grown up children of her own but had a mother's instinct to help Dan with whatever problems he was going through. To the world he probably looked like a troubled young man but to her he was like a lost little boy just wanting a caring shoulder to lean on. A gentle hand to help guide his life back on track

''Keep yourself out of trouble''. She jokingly shook her finger at him

........................................

''I wonder if your brother will be gracing us with his presence tonight''. Rufus said to Jenny as they exited the lift in their building. Eric had joined them for dinner and he and J were going to go over some new designs she had created. Rufus took his keys out of his pocket to open the door but was stunned when he noticed it was already slightly ajar. ''What the....''

''Oh my god we've been burgled'' Jenny charged past him into the loft. She looked around the upturned room in disbelief. Eric followed just behind her. ''Wow''

Rufus took one look at the room and deeply sighed. ''No we haven't''. He padded his way through the mess and crouched down to pick up his favourite photo of the whole Humphrey gang. He wiped away the broken glass and softly shook his head. ''What have I done wrong'' he whispered to himself

''Dan is not responsible for this''. Jenny said. ''He wouldn't do something like this''. She still continued to defend him but she struggled to believe her own words

''I'll stay and help you guys'' Eric gave a small comforting smile

''Thanks, I'll call Vanessa and see if she's busy'' .Jenny replied. ''We could use an extra pair of hands''. She took out her phone and dialed her number

Rufus kicked away the shattered glass and sat with his back against the cupboard. He placed his hand over his mouth and scouwered the room once again

''Hey, V. I have a favor to ask of you''. Jenny told her exactly what had happened and waited patiently for her reply. ''No, oh ok then. Is everything ok?''

''What's up?'' Eric asked

''I'm not even sure myself. She was very cold and said she didn't want anything to do with cleaning up _his _mess. I don't know if something's happened with her and Dan but she sounds really_ off_. I asked if she would like to come over and just keep us company while we sort everything but she didn't even want to do that. Something's wrong"

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. She's probably just had a busy day that's all" Eric tried to reassure her

"She works in a little café how busy can it get?" Jenny raised her eyebrow. "I'll go and see her when we're finished up here"

..............................................................................

"So do we have a deal or not then?" Dan lowered the tone of his voice

"This is your third batch in a week. Welcome to our world" Johnny, the guy he had met through Rhys and the other lads said with a dark smile. "But it's your life you do whatever you want with it"

"It's not just for me" Dan said defensively

"Hey, I don't care as long as I get paid" Johnny gave a quick look around before handing over the bag of Psilocybin commonly known as magic mushrooms. They had been grinded down into a powder

"Good" Dan slipped the note into his hand in return for the pocket sized pouch of white powder. Without another word said they parted ways. He was meeting up with the other 3 guys in 20 minutes. Stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets he titled his head downwards and began his short journey, his vision blurred by the street lights. To others, the low hushed street noise emitting from passersby's would fill their silent thoughts but to Dan it felt like he was at a rock concert boxed in and couldn't escape

"Yes, hmm" Dan mumbled to himself as he turned a corner. Tonight they were going to have a guy's night in, pizza, beer, video games - the works. Rhys, Mason and Zach all shared an apartment downtown. He ducked into the dark alleyway across the street from their apartment and leaned back against the brick wall. He took out the packet carefully lining the crease of his hand between his index finger and his thumb with some of the silky powder; he closed his eyes and abruptly snorted. He leaned his head back to try and control the stinging sensation that threatened his eyes. Letting out a throaty grunt he violently brushed his nose with the back of his hand clearing away any evidence

.......................................................

"Honestly I'm fine" Vanessa stood at her door for the past 5 minutes chatting to Jenny who had paid her a visit just like she said she would when everything was sorted at the Humphrey loft

Jenny bit her lip and preceded with her attempts "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm just tired" Vanessa said with a fake smile

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Jenny laughed not taking the hint

"I know you must think I'm being rude but I'm actually just going to bed now. But I'll come see you tomorrow, we'll go have lunch?"

"Sure, why not. Try and get some rest". Jenny walked back down the steps debating whether or not to go home or try and reach Dan. Maybe he would come and meet her? She missed having her brother around her everyday

.........................................................

"Dude where's Humphrey? It's his turn and I want to whip his ass" Zach exaggerated his last words. They were all competing on a racing game on the Wii

"He's puking his guts out in the bathroom" Mason said bringing another round of chips from the kitchen

"Poor boy, so who's taking his place then?"

"No need, I'm here" Dan interrupted and took the controller from Mason's hand "And I'm fine thanks" He said sarcastically

"We invited another friend of ours around and apparently you know her". Zach took a drink from his can and a puff from his smoke before settling his focus on the screen

"Well, well, well if it isn't Danny boy". The brunette appeared

"Ahhh" Dan put down his controller and laced his fingers, glancing up with a smirk. "I thought for sure they would lock you up in camp for life. I can't say it's a pleasure to see you"

"It's amazing how far you can get with a female body. A touch of the ole feminine Georgie charm"

"Ohh, its Georgie now? I have to say I preferred Sarah it softened your harsh look" Dan let out a little snort

"How insulting, I see you haven't changed" Georgina exhaled dramatically. "Another round boys"

With Dan back focusing on the game she turned on her heel and gave a devilish wink to the other 3 guys. Just what on earth did they have up their sleeve now?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – I'm sorry for the long wait but real life got in the way. I hope it's worth the wait. Also, I've only kept a few of the show's facts not all of them so if any of you get confused with anything just PM me and I'll explain it**

Dan stretched out his arms and yawned as he awakened from his slumber. His head pounding, he was getting used to that feeling however. He turned to his side wide eyed with confusion washing over his features when he came face to face with the sleeping brunette. He reacted almost immediately. "Mason? What the hell man?" he shoved his shoulder

"Dude, what the fuck I was sleeping" he replied clearly irritated at being woken up so suddenly. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is that I wake up to find you lying next to me"

"So what, I wasn't sleeping on the floor and you certainly weren't gonna have a double bed all to yourself" with that he turned over and shut his eyes. "Anyway it should be me who should be worried with what you were doing through the night" Mason gave a short laugh and exhaled loudly

"What, what I was doing through the night?" Dan questioned. A mixture of embarrassment and fear took over him. One half wanting to know but the other half of him frightened to

Mason let him ponder and squirm for a minute before replying. "You tried to spoon me and were smelling my hair. What the fuck was that all about?"

Dan didn't know where to look, his face turning Scarlet instantly. He could have stopped traffic if he stood in the middle of the street

"I didn't know you batted for both teams" Mason toyed with him further

"I don't" Dan said defensively. "I must have been dreaming". He was. It was exactly what he used to do when lying next to Serena, wrap her up in his arms so she was tight against his chest, intertwine their fingers so every part connected with each other and his nose would twitch when her golden locks tickled his face when he breathed in her apple scent. She especially loved it when he would continuously run his fingers through her hair and down her cheek slowly. The soft touch of his fingertips caressing her would send her into the sweetest slumber. He could still remember the way her stomach muscles would contract and the corners of her lips turn when he brushed across her shoulder blade and drew imaginary shapes and letters down her back. At night his ears would still fill with the sound of her soft murmurs as she dreamt the night away

"I'm going, I'll call you later" Dan said not liking his reflective mood. He had gotten used to life or rather nighttime snuggles without Serena and he didn't need to be brought back to that. He didn't need nor want her. If he kept repeating that in his mind one day he may actually believe it

.......................................

'9.45am' Dan looked at his watch and said out loud. He knew no one would be at home as Jenny should be where he was supposed to be, at school and Rufus would be at the gallery

"Hey Dan, I haven't seen you around much lately, been busy?" Mr Wilder asked. He was one of their neighbours and had caught him coming out of the lift

"Yes" Dan replied in short. He opened the door and walked into the silent loft

Mr Wilder had been taken aback by his abrupt manner. When Dan and Jenny were kids he would always give them sweets or bring back gifts and rock from his holiday's to the seaside. He had been a favourite with the Humphrey gang and Dan and Jenny had always thought of him as like a granddad figure so Dan's tone and attitude confused him. They were just as fond of him now as when they were kids and would take him soup or run to the store when he was ill if he needed anything and you can be sure he had a handful of sweets for when they returned. He still thought of them as little kids really. "Oh, nice talking to you then" He said saddened and went back about his business

Dan leaned back against the door and clenched his jaw having no choice but to replay his last moments in this room. He squeezed his eyes tight and clamped his hands against his ears as the piercing screams, the thud of glass smashing and yelling came back to haunt him. The sight of the blood trickling down Vanessa arm running across his eyes no matter how tight he squeezed them shut. He scraped his fingernails down the sides of his face and shook his head trying to rid of the memories. He hated coming down from the rush, he wanted another hit. He came here for one reason and one reason alone. Money. He knew exactly where his dad kept a stash of money in case of an emergency. The old Dan would never even contemplate going into his father's box and help himself but the new careless and selfish persona he had took on didn't make him think twice about dipping his grubby mitts in. As he ruffled the notes he said wildly "thank you ..._daddy_". Stuffing them into his pocket he grabbed a few extra belongings and made his quick exit

..................................................

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you want to hurt her? Then hurt the person she cares most about. And that person is Dan" Georgina had that evil look she often possessed in her eyes

"I feel guilty. He's an innocent man that just got involved with the wrong girl. He's caught up for no reason" Rhys said. He was the only one of the group that had a conscience and felt bed for what they were doing. You could say he was more human than the others.

"You're not backing out now are you, Rhys? Getting scared are we?" Zach said in a challenging tone, almost threatening

"No"

"Good, because it's too late anyway. That bitch took my brother away and it's time to let her know that and show her exactly what the consequences of that are and if that includes Dan then so be it"

"How do we even know if Serena cares about him still or cares what he does?"

"Because she does" Georgina piped up again. She had managed to sing the tale of how the night that Pete died she had tried to stop Serena from popping the last tablet into his mouth when he begged her not too. The final drug that killed him. Rhys knew that his brother had dabbled in drugs but he never knew to what extent. Ever since Georgina had come back to New York she had it in for Serena but also Dan because he had tricked her into meeting him and thought of no better way too do it than this. She seemed to get more devious and evil with each visit. She was surely a disturbed girl. She knew exactly that he had overdosed himself and it was all innocent but Georgina had a way for manipulative speeches. She was a master

……………………………………….

The clouds began to roll in from every direction creating a dark cast reflecting her very mood. Nighttime was drawing in and all she wanted to do was curl up with the latest romance novel. As a child and growing into her early teens she was never much the reader, she always thought reading was a chore and that books were for nerds. But since the start of her relationship with Dan she loved to absorb herself into a Nicholas Sparks classic. She and Dan would often sit on his bed next to each other just silently reading, close enough so that their arms touched and would brush up whenever either one turned the page. Every now and again stealing a glance. She thought that whenever her real life got a little too much or she couldn't jump the final hurdle she could open a book and get lost in the words, escape and enter the fantasy world in front of her.

She approached the café and looked inside to see if she could see her dinner companion. After a few seconds she noticed the short blonde hair and lean body sitting at a back table running her fingers along the top of her water glass obviously lost in thought. The young girl looked exactly how she felt. Lost.

"Have you been waiting long?" Serena asked as she put her bag on the floor and sat down

"Hey, no" Jenny smiled "But I've gotten used to you being late so". They both laughed

"Okay I'll give you that one" Serena chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

"No, listen the reason I asked you here is because I need your help, well not just me. I didn't want to speak too you over the phone I wanted to talk to you in person"

"What's up?" Serena asked worried about the seriousness in her tone

"I was hoping you would be able to talk too Dan". At the mention of her ex's name Serena stiffened and looked at the menu hoping to avoid the conversation. "You know I really fancy burger and chips"

"Serena, please" Jenny pleaded, almost begged. Serena could hear the sadness evident in her voice but she tried to shrug it off

"It's pointless". Neither Serena nor Dan had told them about their last encounter. They had no need too

"You're our last hope, Serena. Dan has always looked upon you as this angelic figure, who values your opinion over everything and everyone else. He listens to you and still deeply cares about you whether or not he shows that. He still loves you, Serena and I'm pretty sure you still feel the same for him. I don't want to lose him"

Jenny's words had struck a nerve but she tried not to show it. Serena didn't think he still cared or loved her still. "He is no longer my problem"

"He's not a problem" Jenny said defensive but softened her tone immediately and her voice almost cracked with her last words. "He's my brother…………and he needs help"

"I know" Serena said barely audible. "But I don't think me talking to him will make any difference". She began to tell Jenny about their run in at the club and trip to A&E

Jenny pulled several faces as Serena talked her way through their last encounter. However sad the situation may be she couldn't help but laugh at certain parts. It reminded her about all the silly things they used to do when they were together and thought no-one was watching. There was many a time when she caught them pillow fighting, chasing each other around the loft, shoving ice cream in each other's faces. Just general mucking about. Whenever she caught them she always thought to herself 'I bet they'll still be acting like this in 50 years time'

"I'll see what I can do but I've got to get going" Serena smiled and collected her bag. "Don't worry, behind the mask he's wearing he's still your brother and soon he'll see that"

After Serena left the café she pulled out her phone. "Fancy a little detective work?"

"Sneaking around and spying on people?" Blair asked through the phone. "I'm in"

………………………………………….

"_J__ust do what I taught you, girl when I give you my heat and I need you to push it right back_". Different tones and voices could be heard echoing all around as they sang. People packed their area at the beach. Bodies colliding with one another as they danced to the beat. Inhaling and digesting all kinds of substances being passed around through friends. Dan squeezed the sand between his toes and stared at the open fire in front of him. Everybody around him seemed to disappear as he got lost in the trance of the smoke and the flickers of fire debris that crackled up into the air. Voices trailed in the very low wind. The weather was humid and clammy even though they were out in the open air by the sea. He wore a white vest with blue and yellow shorts, looking every bit the summer boy

"Yo, earth to Humphrey" Mason swatted his arm bringing him out of his trance. "At least try and look like you're having a good time"

"I am having a good time. Just sitting here reflecting and thinking of my next move" Dan laughed

"Your next move is this" Zach butted in and handed him a tablet

"What's this?"

"Try it and find out you pussy". Zach put it in the palm of his hand and handed it over to him. "There's one for each of us"

Dan took the tablet and held up his beer to say thanks. "Cheers"

Zach watched him closely. "Just chew and swallow". The drug he had just produced for Dan was E, but he let that little confession slide. The other guys had already took them previously and had witnessed the side effects first hand.

"Ugh, that tasted like shit" Dan complained after he had digested it. He had taken it without caution and with confidence. Another side effect to his new split personality

"You'll not be complaining when it takes effect". They all laughed

……………………………………

"When you suggested a beach party I thought great. A chance for you to relax and have fun with the greatest friend in the world" Blair said matter of factly. "But when you later told me we were here for your ex who is probably high with another stoner girl draped around his neck. Not so pleasurable". She continued to whine

"Dan isn't a manwhore, Blair. Stop tarnishing him with the same brush" Through everything Serena still continued to defend him to Blair. He wasn't the bad or unworthy of her guy Blair made him out to be. Just because he didn't have a bank load of money saved in his name or lived in a UES mansion didn't make him any less of a human being

"Well he sure is doing a good job at trying to change that isn't he. Why do you still love him?"

"What makes you think I still love him?" Serena got on her back heels and tried to shoot her down but never denied Blair accusation

"Please, do I have to spell it out for you?" Blair asked eyebrows raised and ready. "Why are we even here then?"

"I'm only here because I care about his as a friend I don't want to see him in any danger. And Jenny asked me to. She's worried about him"

"As a friend? Uhuh" Blair nodded not believing her for a minute. "Whatever you say. No need to get all defensive. The lady doth protest too much". Serena gave no reply

"How did you even know he was here anyway?"

"Not only you, Blair, can be manipulative". Serena snorted. "I have my ways"

…………………………………………….

For the past 20 minutes Dan bopped around on their hand drawn space in the sand for the dance floor feeling the most energetic than he had ever done in his life. Because they had limited space on the beach and because there were a few hundred people they became a little squashed when everyone was busting out their own shapes and moves. He was still none the wiser about what Zach had given him but when the other guys had popped a one each he settled to the fact that it was ok. Sweat dripped from every pour in his body obviously not aware of the amount of water he was losing. With a beer in one hand and a smoke in the other he continued to thrive with the music. Zach, Mason and Rhys all joined in

"Good?" Mason stuck his thumb up signaling to Dan

"Great" Dan smiled and stumbled a little. This is the best high he had ever experienced. He made a note to himself to ask him what the drug was later

…………………………………………

Blair looked at everyone who passed her with disgust. "You owe me for this"

"Yes, just keep a look out please"

Serena and Blair continued to walk around until Blair pointed out Dan with the same group of guys and a few others they had seen him with the last time. A beautiful but plastic blonde came up behind Dan and snaked her arms around his waist and swayed her hips against his. Dan, feeling more out of it let her carry on. The other guys hadn't noticed Serena's presence as they left to get more beer from behind the bushes that were keeping them cool

"Hmm, well I did say someone would be draped around him. Guess I was right"

"Blair!"

"Sorry, geez". They both walked up to him and Serena tapped him on the shoulder. "Dan"

The girl who was draped around him looked Serena and Blair up and down disapprovingly and said, "He's taken for tonight"

"Yes, I am" Dan being the cocky bastard turned around and swung his arm across her shoulder and looked at Serena

""I see you are still as stubborn as ever. I didn't come here for an argument though, Dan. I came because Jenny asked me too. You know your sister. Do you even remember her?" Serena said with a hint of sarcasm

"I'm sorry I lost my manners there for a second. This is Serena" Dan said to the other blonde on his right. "Our very own _pretty woman_, and this is her friend Blair, but I prefer to call her the devil"

He was getting under their skin. Irritating and annoying Dan was a problem for both girls. This kind of Dan Humphrey bothered Blair even more. Dan involuntarily grated his teeth when he stopped speaking and flicked his eyes from right to left continuously when someone passed

Serena, clearly pissed off at basically being called a hooker by Dan turned to the smug girl and said, "If you're thinking of getting lucky tonight I'd suggest you think again. His dick is tiny, not even worth the effort, trust me I've been there and hit that. He hardly touched the sides"

Yes, Daniel had just been served his comeuppance on a plate by Serena even though it was a complete lie. He satisfied her every need whenever she wanted it. She just couldn't help it when he insulted her. And he didn't have a small...but the best way to deflate a man is to insult his manhood

Dan was so out of it he didn't even retaliate. He was too focused on the nausea he felt. It was Serena who had the smug look now as the girl unhooked herself from under Dan's arm and walked off. Dan ignored all girls and walked or rather stumbled in the opposite direction. His vision blurred and still sweating

Blair looked on shocked at Serena's words. "Wow"

"It's not true what I said so don't ever bring it up again" Serena immediately told Blair

"Oh" Blair replied almost disappointed. This was just another reason to mock Dan if true

Serena wasn't sure what was up with Dan. She didn't know if she had hurt him with her words or if he was disappointed that she had pushed the other girl away. The thought of either pained her. She continued to watch him and closed her ears to Blair who was talking away at her side

Dan felt Ill. That was the only way he could describe it. He managed to separate himself from the group before he finally collapsed down onto the cold sand. Everything went dark and emptied from his mind as he hit the sand with force

Serena, watching the whole thing screamed and ran toward him leaving Blair in utter confusion. "Dan" she turned him over and shook him but got no reply. "HELP" she shouted but as quick as everyone had turned to look at the hysterical girl they turned back around and continued with whatever they were doing. Blair ran over to them panicked. Serena cried out "Blair something's wrong. Phone an ambulance. Hurry" Serena tried several times to get a response from Dan but he didn't give her anything in return. His lifeless body being held in her arms "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE" she shouted over to everyone who carried on with their own business

Blair was on the phone with the operator trying to go through Dan's details and blindly explain what happened. She tried asking Serena but could make no sense of her as she was sobbing still making attempts to regain an unconscious Dan

"Ssh sweetie they're on their way now" Blair tried to soothe her. She may have joked about Dan and his lifestyle but she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. She knew he meant a lot to Serena so he meant something to her, little as it may be

"What's taking them so long" As Serena asked she heard the siren of the ambulance near by

Upon hearing the alarm everyone at the party hurriedly picked up their things and fled from the beach. Mason, Zach and Rhys had watched the whole thing unfold infront of them, Dan collapsing, Serena rushing over to him hysterically. 'I think this is mission accomplished' Zach said aloud before pulling the other guys and running from the beach. They had no idea what effect the E would have on Dan but it was not in their plan for him to collapse. This, they thought was superior to what they had thought out. Serena was hurting far more this way. Result.

The paramedics worked on Dan for 10 minutes before getting him inside the ambulance. He was still unconscious when they got him onto the stretcher and into the back. Serena begged to ride in the back with him claiming she was his girlfriend as they wouldn't allow just a friend to go with him for whatever reason she didn't know. She mumbled incoherent words to herself as she picked up his motionless hand and held it between both of hers

One of the paramedics tried to get a better understanding on the situation but all she got from Serena was "I don't know"…and she didn't

Blair went to hunt down a taxi to take her to the hospital. She phoned Rufus and let him know that his son was begin taking to hospital and that he was in real danger

"Please don't leave me" Serena cried as the ambulance raced to the nearest hospital

Surely Dan Humphrey's number wasn't up yet? He still had his whole life ahead?

* * *

P.S, Don't expect another long ass chapter like this, lol. Other's will be shorter


	7. Chapter 7

"We've got an 18 year old male, unconscious on arrival of scene and still no change. No external wounds visible to the eye, we've ran a check and found none. Gather a team we'll be arriving in 5". The paramedic spoke into his walkie talkie as he was driving

"He's gonna be ok, right?" A shocked and panicked Serena asked, still not daring to let go of his lifeless hand"

"We'll let the Doctors answer that for you miss, I'm sorry". The other paramedic who was monitoring Dan in the back had managed to get his pulse up slightly but not enough to clear him. He continued to compress his chest

"No! I'm asking you. I need you to tell me he's going to be alright" Serena said through gritted teeth. Her eyes and cheeks moist from her salty tears

Aware of the clear distress the young girl was in, James, the paramedic responded softy "I….he's going to be alright" He did as she asked but he knew he shouldn't have answered. He didn't know whether not the kid lying motionless in front of him would be 'alright'. He prayed to god he would be not only for her sake

"Thank you" she hiccupped

"Now please, no more questions just let me do my job" His soft tone still remained

…………………………………………

"Miss?...Miss? I'm going to have to ask you to stay out here and give us space to treat him. Is he your boyfriend?" The nurse stood in the doorway blocking her way. She had the same gentle tone as the paramedic

"Yes…er..no, not anymore" The tears welled up in her eyes once again just answering her question

"I see" The nurse smiled and aided her around the corner to a seat. "I'll let you know when you can see him"

"OK, thank you". Serena sat almost as motionless as Dan. A million things rushing around inside her head

………………………………………………..

"Where's my son? His names Daniel Humphrey" Rufus said impatiently and out of breath. Blair stood alongside him. She had gotten to the hospital just before him but Rufus was so out of it panicked and racked with guilt he didn't even notice her presence when he arrived at the desk

"The Doctors are working with him now and we can't go in yet. I thought I would wait until you got here before we both went down. Serena is down there she travelled in the ambulance with him" Blair said in a worried tone he had never heard her speak with before. He didn't know where Dan got his 'girly evil' comment from

"Thank you for informing and waiting for me. Let's go down". Rufus didn't want to know the full details of exactly what happened just yet he was to occupied with the thoughts of his son lying unconscious on a bed

Dan was on the ground below the main entrance currently being treated

……………………………………………………….

Serena could hear everything coming from Dan's room. She could here the Doctors furiously trying to pump his heart and raise his pulse. With each shock they made to his heart with the paddles she flinched, brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them. A fresh batch of hot tears slid down her cheeks with every count they made. She pictured his body being jolted up from the bed and wished she could be in there to hold his hand. Be by his side incase….

"Serena!" Blair ran to her when she rounded the corner

"Blair!" She stood and wrapped her arms around her, wetting her shoulder with her tears

Rufus caught up to them and ran a hand though his hair. "Is eh in there?" he pointed to the room

"Yes, and hey Mr Humphrey" Serena gave him a hug as well. He was obviously hurting deeply and trying not to show it

"It's Rufus" He pulled back and looked at her red, puffy face and sympathized with her immediately. They were both cut up inside for the man lying in the opposite room. A man they loved in completely different ways

"Do you know anything? Have the Doctors been out yet?" He asked

"Not yet, I wish they would just tell us something" Serena had regained a little composure but was still struggling with her words

………………………………………………………….

"Jenny, oh my god" Through his panicked state, Rufus had forgot to call Jenny and let her know what had happened. Blair had took the initiative and called her just after she informed Rufus

"What's happened, dad?" Jenny remained in their embrace to frightened to let go

"I don't know sweetheart. I wish I could tell you but I can't"

"Lily? Eric? What are you guys doing here?" Rufus asked when he noticed them both round the corner after Jenny

"When Blair informed Jenny she was with Eric at ours an as soon as we heard Dan had been took to the hospital we had to come, we had to be here" Lily said

"Thank you" Rufus weakly smiled and offered her a hug

"Where's Serena?" Jenny asked

"She and Blair went to get coffee; they should be back any minute. Serena didn't want to leave incase we heard anything from the Doctors but Blair managed to persuade her"

"Understandable. That boy means the world to her, still. I can't imagine what she's feeling"

"She has a big heart your girl. Dan is lucky to have her as a friend" Rufus said

"Just as luck as Serena is to have him and I don't think they see each other as friends. I don't know if they ever will. I never thought it was possible to love someone so much at such a young age but the way…

"Mom?" Serena interrupted her mid sentence as she came up behind her

Lily shot around at the sound of her daughter's broken voice and immediately wrapped her arms around her. "Your face?" she looked at her crestfallen and tired face and softly brushed her cheek

"It's fine"

The sound of the door opening caught all of their attention. They couldn't judge from the Doctors face what was happening

"Are you his parents?" He asked pointing to Rufus and Lily

"No, Lily isn't but I'm his father. Can you tell us what is going on please?"

"OK, sorry for my mistake first off. I shouldn't just assume. He's stable for now but we're transferring him to the ICU"

"What's the ICU?" Blair piped up

"Intensive Care Unit" Serena answered her before the Doctor could. Her hand flew to her mouth as soon as she said it

"That way we can keep an extra eye on him and he'll have full time care and the full attention he needs right now. Like I said he's stable but we want to keep it that way. I'm sorry but for the minute you can't see him but I'll give the nurse the details and everything and as soon as he's transferred to the ICU you can see him" The Doctor said and went back into Dan's room

"He's going to be alright, right?" Serena asked for the 2nd time that night

"He is. Dan's….." That was all Rufus could manage before he turned around and let the sob take over his body. He didn't want them to see him like this especially not Jenny. He was supposed to be the strong one, he was meant to protect her and be her shoulder to lean on in times like these

Lily saw his despair and piped up. "Rufus, can I talk to you in private please?"

……………………………………………………

Lily and Serena sat outside Dan's room while Rufus and Jenny were inside. Dan was still asleep and in no hurry to open his eyes. Blair had gone home 15 minutes ago. She was torn because although she wanted to stay not only for her best friend but she felt out of place

"Serena, do you have any idea what happened?" Lily said

"No, and please, can we leave it for tonight". Serena wanted to save the little energy she had left for when she went to see him after the Humphreys left

"Rufus came to me a few weeks ago asking my advice on Dan. He told me things I never thought imaginable of Dan. I thought he was this honorable young man, a young man with a great head on his shoulders and who would never break my daughter's heart…

"….He still is that person" Serena cut her mothers words

"I see that. I see that he has just been misguided in recent months and that his direction in life took a detour that has put his life I danger. Do you know he's been using drugs?"

Serena stayed silent letting the words sink in. "I had a feeling something was up but I never knew 100% what he was doing. I feel like I should have stepped in. I should have done something…

"…It was not your problem. Don't you dare feel guilty. It is not your fault. Iv'e pre-booked a place at the Ostroff Centre Iv'e spoken to Rufus and I think…."

"No, Dan,.. he wouldn't want that. He would hate it and I think it would cause him even more distress. He wouldn't voluntarily go anyway" Serena shook her head to emphasize her point

"That's why we decided to transfer him while he was out and then he wouldn't have a choice in the matter. I know you probably think it's cruel and horrible but it's in his best interests. Serena, he is going to kill himself if he carries on. Do you want that?"

"Of course I don't" Serena began to cry once again. "It's just…….I love him, mom. I know that I shouldn't but I can't stop"

Lily grabbed her and clung to her shaking body. "I know you do sweetie"

Will it be World War 2 when he wakes to find himself locked up in the Ostroff? Will he simmer to the fact that it's for the best and that he not only needs to drop the drugs but his 'new' buddies? Will he want to see Serena if he thinks she's betrayed him by knowing of his transfer?..............Only time will tell!


	8. Chapter 8

"Excuse me miss you can't go in there. It's after visiting hours"

Serena bowed her head in defeat. She thought she could sneak in past the 'supposed' empty nurse's station. "I'm sorry. It's just....nurse Stevenson?" Serena turned and immediately remembered the lady.

The nurse looked on, puzzled. "Do I know you?"

"It's Serena. I'm with Dan. You remember? You fixed the cut on his head and his knee awhile ago? You made me stay and take him home?"

"Oh yes. Now I remember. I thought he looked familiar when they brought him up"

"Yeah" Serena whispered sadly.

Nurse Stevenson smiled fondly at the memory of their last encounter. "Have you come to push him out of bed? Cut his hospital gown all the way up the sides?"

Serena laughed, appreciating her attempts to lighten the mood. "No". She smiled at the thought of doing those things to him though. "I don't know why I'm here to be honest, actually I do but…..

"Save it. You both confuse me. Now if let's say…..I kept my down and continued filling in this chart and I never witnessed a soul sneaking into a room would you be quick?"

"Yes" Serena replied. "Thank you nurse"

"Go on then. I never saw anything……and call me Sophie". She gave Serena a warm smile and whistled as she made her way into another patient's room.

Serena opened the door to his private room and froze on the spot looking at his unconscious form. Her hand flew to her mouth as she sucked up a sharp breath of air. The reality hitting her like a double decker bus coming toward her at 100mph. "What have you done to yourself, Dan?" She hesitantly walked around to the side of his bed and pulled a chair up beside him. Her heart sank every time she looked at his sleeping form. She reached across and took hold of his hand, the first time in months she's been able to do so.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want here right now, and the thought of me caressing your hand like this would make you uncomfortable but there's nothing you can do about it. You have no choice but to lie there and let me". She spoke in the most soft and tender voice, fighting back the tears crowding her eyes. "You know, the old Dan, _my_ Dan used to love it when we lay on the bed together, cuddled up right at the edge and I would run my fingers along his arm that wrapped me up, creating shapes all the way to his fingertips, and he used to let out a giggle when I reached the tip of his little finger because it tickled him. I've missed that so much. I've missed you laying there with your arms around me so tight I felt comfortable and safe. My heart beating so wildly having you so close to me. I know it's wrong of me to talk like this but I can't help it. Seeing you like this is breaking my heart……my heart that still loves you. I love you…there, I said it. I still love you. I wish I could just hate you; it would make my life so much easier. Hate you for the things you have said to me, hate you for making me care so much.

Serena rested her head on the bed, her face turned away from Dan but still holding his hand. "Do you know what memory I play over and over again in my mind? When you told me you would love me forever. That was one of my favourite ever days. I had the best time…

"_Dan, stop" Serena squealed holding onto the swing chains for dear life, her heart pounding, her smile glowing._

"_Don't be such a whimp, baby" Dan laughed and pushed her higher. He had brought her to the park for a romantic picnic. He sat on the swing next to her and waited for her to slow down, he knew she could have stopped herself just by putting her feet down but he knew she loved it. She had the resemblance a child sometimes he noted and put that down to her unusual childhood, one which he was sure she never fully got the experience of, her random excitement, her 4 year old laugh, and her childish pout when he told her 'no'._

_The sun was beating down and showing the most beautiful reflections on the lake surface a few feet away. The park was packed but they only noticed each other._

"_Have you had a nice day?" Dan asked, facing her and taking a hold of both of her soft hands_

"_I've had the best day, thank you". Serena leaned over a placed a delicate kiss on his perfect lips. _

"_Come on, I have one last thing planned before we go". Dan pulled her up and walked to his back pack, pulling out a kite. "The wind we have is perfect" he smiled. "When I was little me and Jenny used to have kite competitions when we used to go on holiday. My dad would be the judge but always used to let me win because my mom used to cheat and help out Jenny"_

_Serena laughed at his dorkiness. "How can one have kite competitions?, and your sister is younger than you so she has every right to have help" She stuck out her tongue playfully_

"_Hey, it's not my fault she was little" Dan pouted. "Anyway, I have always wanted to show and teach you how to fly a kite"_

_Serena looked at him adoringly, the little things really did please him. "Where do we start then"_

"_Well we start by me wrapping you in my arms and giving you…a kiss"_

"_Oh, really" Serena smirked but followed his instructions._

"_Hold it like this". Dan placed her hands in the correct positions as he talked her through it, his hands covering hers in every direction. His chest pressed up against her back as he held not only the kite, but his girl._

_The kite caught and blew aimlessly in the wind. Dan looked at Serena who had the most adorable goofy and amused look on her face. Completely took by her new found skill._

"_Have you seen it? I'm awesome at this" Serena said in her familiar excitable childlike voice. Dan let go of her hands instead choosing to wrap them around her slim waist. Looking on proud as she tugged and pulled the chords like a pro.._

"_I love you". Dan whispered into her hair. Dan stole her attention. "I love you too"_

"_I'm gonna love you forever, I hope you're ok with that" Dan said sweetly_

"_I'm more than ok with that. I expect nothing less" Serena stole another kiss. "This is it for us. Me and you"_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way sweetheart" Dan said_

"_Can we feed the ducks now?" Serena turned in his arms_

"Serena, I'm sorry but I can't cover for you any longer. My shift is ending and another nurse is coming on" Sophie interrupted

"OK, I'll be out in a minute" Serena wiped the tears that had fallen despite her best efforts not to let them

"I'll wait out here"

Serena waited until she had closed the door before standing up. "I'll be back. I hope that when you wake you won't hate me for coming. That somehow magically this experience will change you and we'll all get _our _Dan back" Serena kissed his forehead, letting a tear drop onto his cheek.

……………………………………………

The following morning in the Humphrey kitchen, Jenny and Rufus were making breakfast, neither spoke, just worry filling up the air.

"Hello" Rufus answered his phone. "Hey, Lily……You have? I need to discuss it with Jenny first but I'll stop by this afternoon after I go and see how Dan is. Thank you, for everything". Rufus shut his phone down and looked at Jenny who was staring at him confused. Just what did he have to talk to her about?

………………………………………………..

Blair wrapped her coat a little tighter around her body as the wind hit her. She was just turning the last corner which would lead her onto Serena's street. She offered to go and see Dan with her. Truth was she wanted to see for herself how he was.

"Where are you going Waldorf?" Chuck's limo pulled up alongside her, driving at the same pace she was going.

"None of your god damn business that's where" Blair could barely tolerate Chuck bass

"I guess you'll just have my company along your journey then" Chuck teased

"Ugh. I'm going to the hospital with Serena to see Dan. She wanted to go and see him before anybody got there" Blair said and picked up her speed

"Hospital? What's happened?"

"It's a long story, one I haven't got time for"

"Is he alright?" Chuck asked.

"Wow, you actually sound sincere"

"No, not really. I just want to know if the word is going to have one less Brooklynite poor boy polluting the air"

"You're a bastard you know that" Blair shook her head in disbelief.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mr Humphrey please calm down" An assistant at the Ostroff Center asked of Dan.

"No I will not calm down". Dan shouted out from the window of his room. "Get them away from me"

"Daniel, your family have come to visit you, they're worried about you"

"Family? They're not my family". Dan looked at Rufus, Jenny and Lily and repeated his previous words "They're not my family". His harsh words tore shreds through Jenny and Rufus.

Since his arrival 6 days prior, Dan had to be moved to a more 'secure' room because of his irrational and 'odd' behavior which meant he was closely monitored throughout the day. He felt like he was being unfairly imprisoned.

"Son, please don't do this". Rufus begged. Dan coldly looked him up and down like he was a piece of scum on the bottom of his shoe.

"Still think this was a good idea?" Rufus walked past Lily with his hands on the back of his head in defeat. Sending Dan to the Ostroff Center had initially been Lily's idea. The help and care they had given Eric on his road to recovery had been wonderful and she thought Dan would benefit from the Center, when she brought it up as a suggestion Rufus immediately shot her down claiming that his son didn't need that kind of care. He wasn't suicidal or mentally unbalanced.

Serena stood just outside Dan's eyeshot, scared that if she showed herself it would only make matters worse. Only did she move when Jenny begged her to intervene with a simple look of her pleading eyes. She loosely threw her arms around herself in a self-comforting embrace before walking into his view.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity but in reality it had only been 4 seconds before Dan shouted "This is your fault. You're the reason I'm being held like an animal in this hell hole". He slammed his hands against the secured glass that was separating them causing Serena to jump back in fear. The sinking feeling in her stomach began to rise up into her throat. She did her utmost not to let the tears welling in her eyes to fall onto her crestfallen pale face or let him see her trembling bottom lip. "What did you tell them?" he barked again. She shook her head violently before running off when she could no longer fight the tears.

"Look at yourself. The way you're behaving you deserve to be locked up like an animal" Jenny snapped before chasing after Serena. She could still hear the faint sound of Dan hitting and kicking the door of his room as she literally jumped down the stairs hoping to catch up to Serena, almost tripping over her own feet. She found the blonde on the bench outside of the centre. "Hey, do you mind if I sit down?"

"Of course" Serena smiled, but her smile faded as quickly as it had come. "You know I tried to tell my mom not to send him here and that it would only make the situation worse" She wiped away a few tears from her cheeks. "He was so full of hate and rage up there. I've never seen that side of Dan before. I didn't even think there was that side of him. It's scary, I really don't like it"

"That's not him, trust me. He really doesn't blame you. He's just angry and needs to point the blame on someone. I'm just sorry that that someone was you". Serena remained silent so Jenny decided to carry on. "Do you think he'll change from being here? Because I really miss my brother" Jenny sighed and played with her fingers. "I even miss our bickering and his annoying rambling"

"Me too" Serena for the first time that day let out a little laugh. "God that boy could chew your ear off with his rambling. You know on our first date he had a 10 minute conversation about monkeys and why they eat bananas. All on his own. He even answered his own questions. I never got a word in edge ways, not that I would have attempted to because he lost me after his second intake of breath" both girls laughed. "I miss that boy"

"Yeah, that sounds like Dan. Do you know that he was so nervous about your date that he paced around the loft for an hour asking me whether or not you'll answer the door to him or that you'd act like you didn't even know anything about saying yes to the date. He was so paranoid that you'd wake up and realize he was so far down in your league and that he didn't deserve a date with the most beautiful girl he'd ever set eyes on"

Serena looked amazed. "He said that?"

"Yeah" Jenny nodded

"It was me who was worried that he'd wake up and realize I was out of his league" Serena said honestly. "I was so excited about our date that I was on the phone to Eric for 45 minutes going on and on about it. I think he was just as excited as I was until I bored him to death with my nonstop chatter"

"He still loves you, you know" Jenny nudged her. "Do I still have a chance of having the glamorous Serena Van Der Woodsen as my future sister-in-law?"

Serena leaned her head against Jenny's shoulder letting her words sink in for a moment. "I hope so…….one day. But I don't think that was love he was feeling up there"

In another part of the grounds, Rufus and Lily stood by the fountain just watching the water trickle. "I shouldn't have blamed you, I'm sorry" Rufus began. "It's just I feel so…..helpless. I don't know how I'm supposed to help him when he doesn't even want to see me. He hates me right now"

"He doesn't hate you. It's just that his head is all messed up at the minute. Throughout my own experience of being a parent of an 'ill' child is that you just have to be strong and to not give up on them. However much he kicks and he screams just let him know that you'll still be there whenever needed. He'll plea and swear to you that he's better and that things are gonna change. He'll say and do whatever it takes to leave this place but you can't cave however much it breaks your heart to see him like this. Know that it's for the best and have the utmost trust in the doctors. In time I promise things will start looking up"

* * *

I'm SO sorry it took this long to update.


	10. Chapter 10

_Was it me? Did I do something wrong? Could I have prevented it? Was I not looking close enough? _Questions, questions, questions drowned Serena's thoughts. _Did he hear my confession at the hospital?_ _Was that why he was so angry with me? It was too much for him to handle right now you stupid idiot. Why did I have to go and open my big mouth, why couldn't I have just let it go? I always go and ruin every good thing in my life. Stupid cow. _Serena continued arguing with herself as she walked through the park they had visited on many occasions. After their break-up she had often come here and simply sat on the swings. She would find herself wondering around the lake when she couldn't sleep, which was almost every other night. She found something so calming and relaxing about the gentle ripples of water. The way the leaves blew softly in the midnight chill, or the way her reflection flickered on top of the water.

"So this is where you escape to in the middle of the night?" Eric sat beside Serena.

"You know you shouldn't creep up on a girl like that"

"Well it's not like I'm going to jump them is it? Now if it were a man then maybe yes" they laughed. "What you thinking about?"

"Nothing much" she lied. She kicked her feet back and forth through the gravel.

"Come on Serena, I'm your brother, I know you, I watched you before, your confused face, your overactive hand gestures you often do it was like you were talking to someone, yet there was nobody here except you. Tell me, what was it?"

"That's right, Zach Fairman, Mason Gilford and Rhys Jones. I want information on them by 5' o'clock tonight." Chuck Bass may be a bastard but he had his uses. One of those uses was having a P.I on speed dial.

Dan rolled his head to his right; sadness filled his eyes as the cuffs around his wrists clanged against his bed frame. Had his life really took this turn? Was this what he had resorted too? Chained, locked and confined?

The staff had decided to leave him to cool off after he had tried to attack one of the nurses who had tried to restrain him after his family visit. Everyone knew he wasn't a bad kid, they knew that he didn't mean any of his harsh and cutting words they were sometimes subjected to every now and again. When he had come down from his 'high' it was almost like a new person, the old Dan. He couldn't be lovelier to the staff. It was times like this when they had wondered how he had run down his own life. How such a caring young man could end up in a place like the Ostroff Centre.

Bright sparkly lights, beautiful fancy dresses, a blonde blue-eyed princess twirling on the dance floor flashed through Dan's mind. He was transported back to the night of the Debutant ball. The night they were finally approved of by her family. The night they showed that against all of the odds set against them they could pull through and peak their heads over the other side of the barrier. Just another hurdle they would jump together, hand in hand, side by side. He would never forget the smile she gave him when she turned around and saw him standing, waiting to rescue her. A smile he gladly returned with the same amount of love and adoration.

Charlotte, part of the nighttime team, Dan's favourite actually had been doing her rounds when she peered through his window, he was not one of her patients but she had liked to just check in on him when on shift. Checking her watch she had decided she was a little ahead of herself on her time scale so she thought she would pop in and see how he was doing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she touched his leg tentively when she saw how cut up he was. As his face was still turned to the right when she peered through the window she never saw his bottom lip trembling like a little baby who had fell over and graved their knee badly. His eyes red and full with what looked like a non-stop river of tears. He shook his head unable to really speak at the moment.

"Can I do anything? Get you anything?"

He let a minute pass as he tried to sustain his sobs. Once he was sure he could be understood he quietly asked "Serena. Serena. Please. I beg you. Can you get me Serena Van Der Woodsen?"


End file.
